Gaming Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with a teenage boy playing "Elemental Legends" on he computer) Teenage Boy(Charlie):HAHAHAAA YOU GUYS SUCK (Shows him killing people in the game) His mom(offscreen):CHARLIE ARE YOU STILL PLAYING ELEMENTAL LEGENDS Charlie:YES I MEAN...Uhhh His mom(offscreen):You need to go outside Charlie:FINE MOM (He goes outside) Charlie:Good thing that I have my 3DS ???(Offscreen):You suck at Elemental Legends Charlie:WHAT (Charlie turns around) (it appears to be Stacy) Stacy:YOU SUCK (She pushes him) Charlie:GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK (he starts chasing her) (She goes in the woods) (Charlie went in the woods too) (Charlie trip over the gaming crystal) Charlie:Stupid crystal, wait... crystal (he grabs the gaming crystal) Charlie:TAKE THIS (The crystal turn to a watch) Charlie:WHAT THE (Doom Striker shows up) Doom Striker:Have a problem Charlie:GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK Doom Striker:Now you just crossed the line Charlie:What line? Doom Striker:Uhhhhh (shows Charlie running away) Doom Striker:You are NOT going anywhere (Doom Striker hits him with a Doom ball) (the theme song starts playing) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These strikers are deadly,dangerous, painful and the most dangerous out of them all is Killer Striker, but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (shows Shun playing Elemental Legends) Shun:STOP KILLING ME, I SAID STOP KILLING ME (He dies in the game) Shun:SON OF A BIT... (Jessica opens the door) Jessica:Can you keep it down Shun:Sorry it was just that this bit... Jessica:I don't care just lower you voice Shun:Ok (she closes the door) Shun:Now it's time to get back to the game (then his soul goes inside of the computer) (he's now his character in Elemental Legends) (the animation is CGI) Shun:WHAT THE HECK, WHERE AM I? (shows Roy) Roy:DUDE WE ARE IN THE GAME Shun:how do you know Roy:This is the same background as Elemental Legends and we have the suit just like our characters and the people who were playing too are here like B-S-I-H-T-I-C-T-H, yourmom2,Iam6cy, getwreckboi04, letshave6, and more Shun:Woah, so where's that moron who keeps on killing me ???(offscreen):here (they turn around) (shows Gaming Striker) Gaming Striker:So which one am I going to kill first (all of the players start running away, except for one) Gaming Striker:looks like you are my first victim Random Boy:Mommy? (Gaming Striker hits him with a fire ball) Random Boy:OWWWWW HELLO ME HELP ME (He fades away) Shun:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM Gaming Striker:Lets just say that he's gone Shun:THAT'S IT (He gets out his sword) Shun:LEVEL 40, FIRE SWORD (Gaming Striker tries to blast him, but he dodges the bullets) (Shun jumps and charges towards him) Shun:TAKE THIS Gaming Striker:WATER ATTACK (Shun gets hit by it) (he falls to the ground) Shun:DANG IT Gaming Striker:It's time to die, Iamtotallynotfirestriker (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (Gaming Striker use his water attack) (Then shows tall plants, which protect shun) Gaming Striker:WHAT THE Shun:Who did that? letshave6:me, you didn't forget, I have the power of plants Shun:No (Gaming Striker destroys the plant) Letshave6:Fudge Shun:LETS SPLIT UP (Everyone starts running, except for yourmom2) yourmom2:WHY SHOULD WE SPLIT UP, WE CAN'T EVEN KILL THE GUY (then he dies) Gaming Striker:Good point now this will be super super super super super EASY (shows someone running) Gaming Striker:Sup dude Random player:What? (Gaming Striker kills him) (same thing happens a few times) (shows Roy running) Gaming Striker:Looks like you are my next victim Roy: I am not your next victim, LIGHTNING ATTACK (Gaming Striker gets hit) Roy:HAHAHAA Gaming Striker:I AM GOING TO FLIPPING KILL YOU (Gaming Striker gets out his sword) Gaming Striker:LEVEL 1,000,000 SWORD Roy:LIGHTNNG ATTACK (Gaming Striker dodges) Gaming:What is a level 102 guy is going to do to a 1,000,000 player Roy:This (He does a back flip) (Roy stole his sword secretly) Gaming Striker:Anyways, I need to find the others (Roy slashes him with the 1,000,000 level sword and his sword) Gaming Striker:OWWWWW Roy:Time for another slash (Gaming Striker dodges it then slams him to the ground) Roy:Shoot Gaming Striker:NOW SAY HELLO TO FIRE (Roy kicks him) Roy:Peace out (he runs away) Gaming Striker:GET BACK HERE, YOU CHICKEN (Shows Shun) Shun:I think I am really far away from him (Shun sees a rare sword) (shows the rare sword) Shun(offscreen):No way, it's the super mega awesome powerful rare sword (Shun pulls the sword out) Shun:I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON THE CONTEST (Shun looks at the camera) Shun:the creator of elemental legends, Butch Hartman said on his twitter that there's a secret rare sword and whoever gets it get 1 million coins and XP AND I FOUND IT (Shows Roy running to the area) Roy:That was close (he sees Shun with the rare sword) Roy:YOU HAVE THE RARE SWORD Shun:Yeah Roy:CAN I HAVE IT Shun:Heck no Roy:PLEASE YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER KNEW ABOUT THE GAME IF IT WASN'T FOR ME Shun:So Roy:SO I SHOULD HAVE IT Shun:No Roy:Please Shun:No Roy:Dude I traded you my level 70 sword and you said you will give me a rare item when you find one, wait where's your level 70 sword Shun:Uhhh this guy said that he will give me ten thousand dollars, if i give the sword to him and... Roy:You're an idoit (he pushes Shun) Shun:NO YOU ARE (He pushes him) (then the 2 start to fight) (Gaming striker shows up) Gaming Striker:They are fighting PERFECT, now which one should I killed first (he shoots Roy with a fire ball) Roy:AHHHHHH (Roy starts to fade away) Shun:ROY (The show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) Gaming Striker:Now it's time to for you to say goodbye to you (he shoots Shun with a water ball) Shun:AHHHHH (the sword gets out of his hand) (His body starts to fade away) Gaming Striker:HAHHAHAAHA Shun:I don't think so (he reaches for the sword) (then jumps and charges towards him) (he tries to slash him but) (but then his body fades away) (then Roy's body fades away too) (the sword got out of Shun's hand because of that) (the sword slashes Gaming Striker) (Gaming Striker's body starts to fade away) Gaming Striker:NO NO NO (His body fades away) (the animation is now traditional animation) (then everybody's soul who fades away were back in their body) (Shows Shun going back to his human body) Shun:I am back in my body, I AM BACK (Jessica opens the door) Jessica:Lower your voice Shun:Sorry (shows the ending credits) (shows the nickelodeon production logo) Category:Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts